


Shadowed

by VesperRegina



Category: Tam Ching Shuet On | The Mysteries of Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Kingsley comes home after working.





	Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally only posted to Dreamwidth. Original notes: References a past suicide attempt. I wrote this right after watching _The Mysteries of Love_. It ends abruptly and is basically my reaction to some of the themes in the plot. I'm not sure if I'll post it elsewhere.

They are happy and he is glad they are. Their families, while still miles apart in temperament, have learned to bite their tongues when faced with anything that brings their classism to the front.

This is a shadow of smaller proportions. He's had to change so much of his thinking. Without her, he'd been perpetually caught in the polite net of his family's backstabbing.

Every time their families argue, this shadow grows more present, ever darker. This is only one of their challenges.

Awesome has talked with him, late at night, in the dark, about their families, about how she's content with just being with him. He counters with how he hardly sees her, how work keeps them apart. Nights and early mornings fade into each other and only the words they message each other tie them close. Days go by before they sit together at the same dinner table.

"I'm saying this is okay," she has told him. "If we can communicate with each other, it's okay."

It is, but only because he knows she's right. This is still difficult and not as it should be.

She falls asleep before he can come home. He doesn't wake her or move her, not yet, but sits across from her, kneeling on the floor, watching her. Her head is laid across the case file, her hands lax and empty on the pages. The gold of her ring glimmers with a faint reflection of light, plain and simple, one small diamond set in the circle, as she wanted. He turns her hand over, to find the scar. It is just a bare shade lighter than the rest of the skin on her wrist now. It is her scar. It's a shadow she's rejected. It does not rule her life.

There are other reminders in their life to be true to each other, to not hurt each other as badly as they could. This one is what it is. A fixed mistake, a wake-up call, a secret she has only told him, usually hidden by the band of her watch.

He traces it with his thumb and says, "Wake up, Awesome. I'm home."

She raises her head, blinking, and says, "What time is it?"

"Time to go to bed."

She nods and her eyes half-close.


End file.
